Five Accidental Cuddles
by Missus Carlikins
Summary: Five times Derek and Stiles end up cuddling on accident, and one time they do it very much on purpose.
1. Exhausted Cuddles

**A/N:** So Teen Wolf is one of those shows I like and I write fics for. I've just only been uploading them to my AO3 account and I figured I'd go ahead and upload this one here as I publish it on tumblr. Not sure if you should expect to see more Teen Wolf fics from me or not, you can always check out my tumblr or AO3.

It's one of those five-plus-one fics.

It's not been edited so either ignore the mistakes or point them out in a review.

Enjoy the cuddles.

* * *

Stiles trudged into the warehouse and dropped onto the nearest mattress, not caring that his clothes were covered in mud and various other things that were making the cloth a tad crunchy.

He ignored the growl of "_that's mine"_ that sounded like it came from Derek.

"Sharing is caring," he grumbled into the pillow. There was another growl but he was already slipping into the comfort of sleep.

He woke up very disorientated. It was warm in his room, unbearably warm. He pushed at the heavy weight of his blanket and it groaned at him, growing tighter. He kept his eyes shut and pushed again, earning a low growl.

It took him a moment to realize that blankets don't make sound, or have rough stubble that rubs against sensitive necks.

His eyes shot open and he stared at the arm wrapped around his waist. He followed the arm to the body and his eyes widened as he realized he was spooning with Derek freakin' Hale.

"_Oh my god!_"

Derek half grunted, half snorted and blinked open his (way too bright) hazel eyes. "Shut up Stiles."

"You're spooning me! Why do you get to be the big spoon? Just because you're older and stronger it doesn't mean you just get to curl around me like some sort of inferno. Seriously man you are so hot. No wonder there aren't any blankets-"

A pillow whacked Stiles in the face and he stopped mid sentence, shooting a glare at Erica who burrowed back against Isaac's side.

"I'm sorry if my freaking out woke you up!"

She growled but didn't even bother raising her head.

Derek just sighed and rolled over, burying his face in the pillow. Stiles stared at him for a moment before leaping to his feet. "Next time I'm the big spoon!"

He scurried out of the warehouse, ignoring Derek's growl of "_next time?_" and hopping in his jeep to shower off the (totally awesome) stench of Derek.


	2. Wolf Cuddles

It took Stiles awhile before he finally managed to convince Derek that humans should be allowed on full moon night as well. Stiles knew the only reason Derek finally agreed was because he was 210% sure that the wolves had enough control to not eat anyone.

So that was how Stiles found himself in the middle of the woods on a chilly winter night with the moon filtering through the leaves. He could hear Isaac, Scott, and Jackson tromping through the woods in a game of what could only be tag. Erica sat with Lydia and Allison talking about shoes or something else equally as boring. She was fully human, no sign of fur or fangs and Stiles remembered what Derek had said at the pack meeting last week to prepare them for tonight.

Just because they had control over their wolves it didn't mean they wouldn't still wolf out during the full moon. They relied more on instinct during the full moon, and for some caging the wolf would make it harder for them to control. That was why Isaac and Jackson were currently sprouting fur as they ran away from Scott, who was furless but his eyes were definitely flashing amber.

Stiles smiled and leaned back against the tree he had chosen. Boyd entered the little clearing and nodded at him before joining the girls. Erica shifted so he could sit behind her and she leaned against him. Stiles watched them and wondered about the relationship the three betas had. Maybe he'd ask Erica about it later.

His attention was drawn back to the other side of the clearing when a wolf padded out of the shadows. Derek was the only one of them who could turn into a full wolf. Stiles had asked him about it but Derek had just shrugged and said it was a born werewolf thing.

Wolf-Derek prowled towards him and Stiles grinned. That was definitely a tail wag he saw.

"Sorry I didn't bring a chew toy. Maybe next month."

Derek huffed and came to a stop next to Stiles. He curled his big wolf body (he was twice as big as normal wolves) around Stiles, resting his head in Stiles' lap. Stiles snorted but put a hand on the head gingerly. He knew Derek wouldn't do anything to hurt him, at least not intentionally, but it was the full moon and for all he knew Derek was just lulling him into a false sense of security before attacking.

Derek huffed again and pressed his head against Stiles' hand. Stiles took that as the okay and started stroking the black fur. It was softer than he thought it would be.

"Do you like condition this?" he asked and wolf-Derek snorted, eyes drifting shut. Stiles rolled his eyes and rested his cheek against Derek's body as his hand continued stroking.

He wasn't sure when he drifted off but the next time he opened his eyes he was no longer cuddling a large wolf. Instead his head was on the oddly comfortable chest of Derek. His eyes widened when he realized that Derek wasn't just shirtless but naked. _Everywhere_.

"Oh my god again!" He scrambled back and Derek sat up, blinking blearily at him and looking way too cute to be fair. "You're a sneak cuddler!" He waved his arms around and glared. "No more sneaking! I will be prepared!" He turned and stomped off, not bothering to see Derek's reaction.

This would be the last time he was caught unaware.


	3. Injured Cuddles

Stiles definitely wasn't freaking out. He was handling it all in a very mature manner.

"This is why you can't leave me behind!"

"Why? So you can be the one shot and bleeding instead? I don't think so."

For once Stiles didn't even feel a little bit afraid of Derek's glare. Probably because Derek was slowly bleeding to death from a bullet to the shoulder.

Stiles threw his hands up in the air and stomped towards the bag he kept all their first aid stuff in. Deaton had been teaching him how to care for wounds and Stiles was grateful for that. Especially now that his pack was slowly trudging into the warehouse covered in cuts and bullet wounds.

Derek batted his hands away and motioned towards the others and Stiles sighed but did as he was told. Derek would never put himself above his pack, even if that meant dying of wolfs bane poisoning and blood loss first.

Once everyone was patched up he returned to Derek's side. Derek didn't even protest when Stiles had to dig the bullet out, only grit his teeth, eyes flashing red. Stiles murmured quietly to him and pressed the wolfs bane ash to the wound. Derek's body arched off the bed and Stiles grabbed his hand, not caring that Derek's grip almost broke it.

When it was over Stiles wiped down Derek with a wet cloth and when Derek tried to get up he pushed him back to the bed.

"You need to rest. Your pack is fine." Derek stared at him for a moment before nodding and sighing. His entire body relaxed into the mattress and Stiles cleaned up all his supplies. He checked on Isaac again (he'd gotten the worst of it) before sinking to the bed next to Derek. He knew he should call his dad or head home but he felt drained.

He stretched out on the matress, eyes slipping shut. He would just rest his eyes for a few moments…

He woke up and blinked up at the figure standing over him.

"So you _can_ be a big spoon."

He blinked again, brow furrowing in confusion and then he realized that his arm was around Derek, hand resting over where the bullet wound had been. His body was pressed along Derek's back and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes!" he shouted, making Isaac yelp and Derek jerk awake.

"Wha'?"

"I'm the big spoon!" Then his phone vibrated and he cursed. "Shit! My dad." He slid out of bed, almost falling into Erica who chuckled and steadied him. "Be sure to eat a real breakfast. Lot's of protein!" he called as he dashed out the door. He paused and stuck his head back in. "Oh and Derek. I forgive you for the sneak cuddling because apparently I do it too."

Then he was in his jeep and speeding down the street towards his house. He chose not to think about why he couldn't stop grinning, but he couldn't quite ignore the ghost feeling of Derek's body pressed against him.


	4. Drunk Cuddles

**A/N:** Sorry this is a day late. I didn't have it written out and I just wasn't in a writing mood yesterday. But here it is now.  
I have never been drunk, nor have I ever interacted with a drunk person, so his behavior is probably totally inaccurate. I'm sorry.

* * *

Stiles couldn't stop thinking about Derek and it was getting annoying. He wondered if this is what Scott was like with Allison, unable to think of anything but her. Except no. He refused to accept that he was acting like Scott.

Scott was madly in love with Allison, and Stiles was most certainly not madly in love with Derek.

Definitely not.

"Are you seriously pining?"

Stiles sighed and turned his head to stare up at the girl. "Erica, you live to make my life difficult, don't you?"

"No, but it is a perk." She pushed him over and settled next to him on the beat up couch. Stiles had no idea where it came from, one day he'd shown up at the warehouse (which he secretly called The Wolf Den) and it was just there. "Did you finally realize that Derek is a hot piece of ass?"

"I've always known that."

Erica arched an eyebrow and Stiles just shrugged. Even when he was almost positive he was straight there was no denying that Derek was attractive. Of course now he wasn't quite so sure about his sexuality and there was possibly more to Derek than his appearance.

Not that he would admit that.

"Okay. So you realized that you want a piece of that hot ass." Stiles didn't say anything, which was apparently all the agreement she needed. "I'm going to help you."

"Do what?"

"Get Derek." Stiles spluttered and Erica put a hand over his mouth. "You're not the only one pining and honestly it's getting a bit annoying."

"Derek's not pining after me," he said, or tried to. Her hand was still covering his mouth so it came out muffled but that didn't seem to phase her.

"Trust me. He's pining." She leaned close and lowered her voice. "I'm just surprised he hasn't started howling at your window yet."

Stiles rolled his eyes and she pulled her hand back so he could speak. "He's not pining. People like Derek don't pine after me. I pine after people like Derek."

"So you admit you're pining?"

He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "I do. I'm pining after Derek freakin' Hale." He looked at Erica through his fingers. "What are you planning?" Because she was totally planning something.

She just smiled, putting a hand on the back of his neck and kneading the skin. "Don't you worry your pretty little head."

Even though she said that he definitely worried. Or maybe it was because she said that.

xXx

Stiles wasn't sure why or how he let Erica talk him into this.

"This isn't fair!" he slurred.

"What isn't?"

"You can't get drunk!"

"I can. Me being drunk isn't part of the plan though."

He scowled and took another drink from the bottle she handed him. He knew he should stop but he was nervous.

"What is the stupid plan anyways?"

When Erica only smirked he groaned and took another drink.

He was in the middle of god knows where, drunk of his ass, in one of the most ridiculous outfits ever created, with a werewolf who he wasn't even sure was on his side.

Not his smartest moment.

"No virgin sacrifices to the dark lord," he said.

"Of course not. I'm trying to get you laid, not dead."

He didn't argue when she took the bottle away from him, just laid out on the ground and stared up at the sky.

It was silent in the middle of the woods, relaxing. He rolled over to say something to Erica only to realize she wasn't there. He looked around but she was no where to be seen.

"Erica!" He got no response. "Is this part of the plan?"

He sat in the clearing and sighed. If he stood up he'd probably just end up flat on his face, which meant that he was stuck in the middle of the woods until Erica came back.

If she came back.

"You suck!"

"Stiles?" The voice was definitely not Erica and he half whirled which lead to him falling down sideways and staring up (way up) at Derek.

"Derek! Did Erica tell you to come here? Is this her plan?"

"What are you talking about? What are you doing out here?"

"It's all part of the plan that you're not allowed to know about."

"You're drunk."

"Yes I am captain oblivious. Wait, no that's not the right word." Stiles didn't notice Derek reach out and grab his arm, but he did notice when he was yanked off the ground.

"Why are you drunk?"

"The plan!"

"And what is the plan?"

"Get Derek into Stiles pants! But don't tell Derek."

"You are so drunk."

Derek tried to get Stiles to walk but he wobbled and fell into the wolf. "I am so drunk."

Derek sighed and then Stiles' feet were no longer on the ground. "Flying! I'm flying! This is so cool!"

Of course it only took a few steps before Stiles threw his arms around Derek's neck and hid his face against his chest. "Don't let me fall."

"Relax. I won't drop you."

He liked the rumble of Derek's voice against his ear and he may have nuzzled against the fabric a bit. He was starting to feel drowsy, the steady beat of Derek's heart loud in his ear and the sway of his body as he strode through the trees. He tightened his arms around the neck and breathed out a small sigh.

"Don't leave."

There was silence from above and his eyes fluttered shut. "I won't." He heard, just as sleep washed over him.


	5. Confused Cuddles

**A/N: **Not so accidental cuddles this time...  
Somehow a small plot was formed and the next chapter is the last installment.

* * *

Stiles woke slowly, blinking his eyes open only to squeeze them shut when he realized that someone was playing the drums on his brain.

"I'm never drinking again."

"That would be smart considering the fact you're not legal."

Stiles' first thought was that it was his dad but the voice was too deep and gravely, and then he remembered last night and how he clung to Derek like his life depended on it. His eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, almost toppling over.

"Derek- You- why are you here?"

Derek arched an eyebrow and leaned back in the computer chair. "You told me not to leave."

"And you listened?"

He slid to his feet and shrugged. "You were clutching me so tightly that I probably would've had to break your hand to make you let go."

Stiles groaned and fell back to the bed, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Did I really say what I think I said last night?"

"You say a lot."

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"Do I?"

Stiles groaned again and moved his hands to glare at Derek who was now standing over him. "About the plan."

"You did mention a plan. Something about getting Derek into Stiles' pants." Stiles could tell Derek was holding back a smile and his scowl darkened. "I'm not supposed to tell Derek though."

"I was drunk! I didn't know what I was talking about."

"Obviously." Derek knelt down next to the bed and held out his hand. Stiles glanced at it and saw the little pills and took them, gratefully swallowing them and the glass of water.

"So… where does that leave us?"

Derek leaned back a bit and Stiles stared at him. They were quiet a for a few moments and then Derek sighed.

"You were drunk."

"Yeah, but that was part of the plan."

"You don't like me."

Stiles sighed and slid his hand across the sheets to cover Derek's softly.

"Maybe I do. What then?"

Derek stared at their conjoined hands, eyes flickering to Stiles face.

"Then…"

"Then," Stiles prompted.

"Then nothing. You don't like me."

Derek stood, or tried to, but Stiles yanked at his hand and Derek fell to the bed- well more like fell on top of Stiles' legs. He huffed and glared at Stiles who glared back.

"You don't get to tell me what I feel."

"Oh?"

"No. You don't. I don't care that you've got trust issues as big the pacific ocean. I don't care that you're the big bad alpha. If I like you then I will like you and you don't get a say in it."

"Stiles-"

"Don't you Stiles me. I know for a fact that I'm not the only one pining."

"I'm not pining."

"Whatever. It's so obvious now. I can't believe I had to have Erica of all people point it out to me."

Derek growled and Stiles grinned. "So, tell me again. Where do we go from here?"

"Stiles, we can't- it wouldn't-"

"No excuses. You won't know till you try."

He shifted in the bed until he was pressed against Derek's side. Both their legs were hanging off the edge of the mattress and he smiled against Derek's shoulder.

"This is the first time we've both been conscious during cuddles."

"We're not-"

"Just shut up and cuddle me." Derek chuckled but Stiles felt the tension slip from his body. He yawned and snuggled closer, legs tangling with Derek's. "We can figure things out when I wake up."

Derek murmured something but Stiles was already slipping into the sleep so he didn't catch it, but he thought he felt the brief touch of lips to his head and he fell asleep with a smile.


	6. Pack Cuddles

It had been a couple of months since plan get-Derek-into-Stiles-pants, and although the plan hadn't gone quite how they'd expected it to Stiles was still happy with the results.

After Stiles had woken up from his nap they'd talked and the feelings came out. Derek was wary of the age difference and Stiles understood. Derek was afraid of pressuring Stiles and they came to the agreement that they'd wait until he was 18 to have sex. Stiles was fine with that, as long as Derek agreed they could still have hot and heavy make outs.

Derek had agreed to tell the pack if Stiles told Scott.

So Stiles had gone to Scott's house to pick him up for the weekly pack meeting, and hadn't been at all surprised when Allison and Lydia piled into his jeep as well.

"I have something to say-"

"If it's about you dating Derek don't bother, we already know," Lydia said, checking her phone. Stiles glanced at her and his lips pulled up in a smirk.

"Wait. What do you mean dating?" Scott sounded so confused and Lydia sighed.

"Have you really not noticed the way those two are always touching each other? They cuddled together, more than once." Lydia glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, her luscious lips smirking. "So you finally got over me?"

"I'll never be over you," Stiles said, reaching across and patting her leg.

Scott let out a high whining sound and Stiles looked at him in the rearview mirror. "Why didn't you tell me you liked Derek?"

"Because Scott, we may be close, but we're not exactly middle school girls. At least I'm not."

Scott pouted and he heard Allison murmuring to him. "I'm happy for you Stiles," she said. "And Scott is too."

"You didn't even tell me you were gay."

"I'm not gay. More like… what's the word?"

"Pansexual?"

"Yes Lydia! The goddess you are. That's the word." He knew Scott was probably doing the confused puppy look he got when he had no idea what a word meant. "Pansexual means I love all people."

"Oh."

They pulled up in front of the Wolf Den and Stiles put the jeep into park. Lydia and Allison slid out silently and Stiles turned in his seat to look at his friend.

"You're okay with this right?"

"Of course I am dude. You're my best friend. I don't care who you date as long as they make you happy. I just wish it wasn't Derek because I can't intimidate him into behaving."

Stiles laughed and they got out of the jeep to join the others.

He wasn't sure what to expect when he walked in the Den. Maybe glares, maybe nothing. He certainly didn't expect Isaac to appear out of nowhere and throw his arms around him in a bone crushing hug.

Scott yelped and jumped back and then Stiles was being dragged toward the couch. He fell back and Isaac was on top of him.

"I guess Derek told you." He glanced at said wolf over the top of Isaac's head. "Is this a wolf thing?"

Derek didn't get a chance to answer before Erica and Boyd were there. Erica slid under Stiles' head and smiled down at him. "The plan worked," she whispered and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Boyd didn't even try to get on the couch just sat next to it and placed his hand on Stiles' arm, smiling softly.

"So… do I have to cuddle everyone now? Is that what I get for being the boyfriend of the Alpha."

"They're just happy," Derek said. Stiles couldn't see him anymore but he could hear the smile in Derek's voice.

"So they need to touch me?"

"It's a wolf thing."

Stiles groaned but let the wolves rub all over him. Isaac finally sighed and slid off, helping Stiles to his feet. Of course the minute he was standing Allison and Lydia threw their arms around him. "We didn't get to hug you in the jeep," Allison said.

"We should totally triple date."

"No!" Jackson and Scott yelled. Derek just grimaced and Stiles smiled.

"We should."

When they let go he turned to face Jackson and Scott, holding his arms out. "It's only fair," he said. Scott grinned and stepped into Stiles' arms. There were some back pats and then Stiles glanced at Jackson. "C'mon, you know you want to hug me."

Jackson sighed but he was smiling and he stepped forward. The hug was a bit awkward but Stiles was grinning when they broke apart.

Derek was suddenly there, arms around his waist and chin resting on his shoulder. "They've accepted you," he murmured, low enough so that Stiles was the only one who heard. "They approve of my choice of… well if we were wolves I would say mate."

"Hm, that's good. Since I do like this pack."

"So have you told your dad yet?" Scott asked and Stiles groaned.

"Tomorrow, we're having pizza."

Scott grimaced and patted his arm as he walked past. "It'll be okay."

Stiles wasn't sure he agreed.

xXx

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Stiles, we're not Romeo and Juliet, nor are we doing anything illegal. Your dad has a right to know."

"Technically we are doing something illegal. You _are_ like five years older than me. My dad probably frowns on that, plus you were wanted for murder twice in like six months."

"We're not doing anything illegal," Derek repeated, but Stiles didn't miss that he didn't sound quite so confident anymore.

"Well okay then."

He lead the way into his house, calling out to his dad. The Sheriff stood in the kitchen doorway and watched them enter, arms crossed over his chest. Stiles didn't miss that that position put his hand right next to his gun.

"We got the pizza," Stiles said, setting it on the table. The Sheriff eyed Derek and motioned to the table. They all sat and an awkward silence descended. "So..."

"So you're dating my son."

Stiles eyes widened and he quickly shoved one of the (scalding hot) pieces of pizzas in his mouth.

"Yes sir."

"No sex?"

"Not until he's 18."

He nodded and Stiles watched it all with bated breath. "Do you like football?"

"I'm more of a baseball fan, but I can appreciate a good game."

He nodded again and then all the tension in the room just vanished, leaving Stiles staring at him with his mouth hanging open.

"That's all?"

"What more do you expect? He makes you happy, you're not doing anything illegal."

"But-but-"

"Eat your pizza Stiles, there's a game on that I want to catch."

They ate in relative silence and then moved to the living room. The Sheriff took the armchair leaving the couch for Stiles and Derek and Stiles curled in to Derek's side. His dad rolled his eyes but then the game was on.

Stiles sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. It wasn't a perfect life and sometimes he wished he could just walk away from it all, but his dad loved him and so did Derek and he had a pack who would be there for him no matter what. It wasn't perfect but it was his and he rather liked this life.

Plus he got to cuddle with a hot werewolf whenever the mood hit him.

Life was pretty dang good.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the cuddle fic that became a bit more than a cuddle fic.  
Not sure what I'll be writing now, maybe some angst to balance out all this fluff.  
Seriously thanks the reviews and subscriptions and favorites. You all rock.


End file.
